The present invention relates to a slide structure.
In Patent Document 1, there are formed three projecting portions at intervals in a longitudinal direction in a rail portion provided in an outer case, and there are formed three convex portions at intervals in a sliding direction in a slider portion provided in a drawer portion sliding on the rail portion. In the three projecting portions and three convex portions, in a closed state and a fully open state of the drawer portion, corresponding two projecting portions and convex portions respectively abut against each other, and the drawer portion is supported (supported at two portions) in the outer case so as to suppress rattling of the drawer portion at a predetermined position.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-37147
Incidentally, in the slide structure disclosed in the Patent Document 1, in a case wherein smooth drawing (sliding) of the drawer portion and suppression of the rattling of the drawer portion at the predetermined position are taken into account, respective strict dimensional accuracies are required for projection amounts of the three projecting portions and three convex portions. Consequently, there is a concern over the increase of loads in a product design and a production process.
In view of the aforementioned circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a slide structure capable of smoothly sliding a slider relative to a rail with a simple structure, and capable of suppressing rattling of the slider at a predetermined position.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.